<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times that Richie wanted to kiss Jon, and 1 time that he actually did. by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392933">5 times that Richie wanted to kiss Jon, and 1 time that he actually did.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were five times when Richie really wanted to kiss Jon, and then one time when he actually did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times that Richie wanted to kiss Jon, and 1 time that he actually did.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. </strong>
</p>
<p>Richie had just joined the band, and it was so much better than he ever could've expected. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Jon asked, looking up from his multitude of crumbled papers filled with half-written lyrics. </p>
<p>They were just about to start getting ready for their first gig together, and Richie wasn't okay, because he was scared and nervous and his heart was doing somersaults and he didn't want to ruin this. "I'm just a little scared, is all." He said, lying through his teeth. </p>
<p>Jon smiled faintly. "You'll do great. Just focus on the guitar - feel the strings beneath your fingers and listen to the music. Look at Teek and Dave and Alec and me, but not at the crowd. Listen to the lyrics. Don't pay attention to the people, okay?" He raised his eyebrows, a small lapse in his usually stern, pointed demeanor. </p>
<p>For a moment, Richie wanted to lunge across the table, grab Jon, and kiss him, but the need was wrong and it was weird and so he pinched his thigh and wondered if Jon felt the same. "Thanks, buddy." </p>
<p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p>
<p>"We did it, we fucking did it!" Richie laughed, feeling on top of the world, like he was a hiker that'd just scaled Everest and made it. They had signed their contract, and after several months of playing at seedy bars and enduring the crass comments made at them, they could finally start respecting themselves again and begin anew. "I can't believe this." </p>
<p>Tico smiled, unable to resist the infectious joy, try as he might. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still need to - " </p>
<p>"Shhh. No business talk." Alec said as he held up a hand to the barista. </p>
<p>David was bouncing around excitedly in his seat. "Yeah. Just be happy, Tico!" He spread his arms wide in the air. </p>
<p>With a hoarse laugh, Jon sat down at his seat. "I can't believe it either." He grinned widely. "We finally cut a deal." </p>
<p>Richie looked away, suddenly uncomfortable as he realized the feeling in his stomach was not because of excitement, but out of the weird, twisting feelings regarding the singer that didn't make sense. "You always said 'one day', and now it's that one day." He added after a moment of silence with his thoughts. </p>
<p>"You bet." Jon was still grinning. </p>
<p>Wanting so badly to kiss him, and pursing his lips against the thought, Richie instead leaned in and hugged Jon, feeling the natural coldness of Jon's body clash with his heat, and wanting more but hoping that the affection could be excused away with all of the drinking. "We made it, Cowboy." Richie said, wondering if he really was drunk. </p>
<p>After a few seconds or so, Jon hugged back. "You know it." He said. </p>
<p>
  <strong>3. </strong>
</p>
<p>"Two thousand people." Jon repeated, his lips forming slowly around the words, unable to believe it. "Two thousand fuckin' people. Here. To see us." He held the piece of paper in his hands. </p>
<p>Richie nodded. "You always wanted to be famous, and now, look at us." He motioned around the stage, arm spread wide. "We finally have somebody to drag around the equipment for us, we have a wardrobe manager, <em>and </em>no heckling." He grinned at the very thought. </p>
<p>"Two. Thousand. People." Jon took a deep breathe. "Not bad for a couple of kids from Jersey, huh?" He smiled. </p>
<p>"No. Not bad at all." Richie agreed, and the moment of peace, of solidarity, was comforting in the midst of chaos that'd been surrounding them for the past several months, ever since the band had often famous and their names had begun circulating around the circles of rock n' roll. </p>
<p>Jon's hesitant smile morphed into a grin, and he grabbed Richie by the shoulders to steady him in place. "Rich. Man, we couldn't have done this without you." </p>
<p>"What?" Richie tried to ignore the warmth in his stomach at those words. "Yes, you could've - " </p>
<p>"No." Jon shook his head. "We came together because of you. So, thank you." </p>
<p>Richie wasn't used to these feelings, wasn't used to these urges, and he squeezed his hands into fists so that he didn't grab Jon for slightly less friendly and slightly more romantic motives. "No problem. I wouldn't be anywhere else for the world."</p>
<p>
  <em>Except in bed, with you. </em>
</p>
<p>And Jon smiled and lightly slapped Richie's shoulder, turning and walking away before anything else could be said. </p>
<p>
  <strong>4. </strong>
</p>
<p>Hoarse coughing echoed throughout the room, and Richie's heart twisted at the sound as he slowly entered the bathroom with a glass of water in his hand, extended like a peace offering. </p>
<p>Jon leaning against the wall, head tilted up and lips clamped shut, but he opened his eyes and risked a small smile when he saw Richie. "Hey, there." Richie crouched down, and he pressed the back of his hand against Jon's forehead, wincing at how hot he felt. "I'd ask you how you felt, but I think you would hit me." </p>
<p>"Nah, just kick you." Jon grimaced, but drank a few sips of water anyway. "I feel like shit." </p>
<p>"You need help getting back into bed?" Richie offered as he dropped to a proper crouch. </p>
<p>Jon set the glass on the ground. "No. I'll be up in five minutes anyways." </p>
<p>That was true, Richie had to admit, so he contemplated his options, and then sat down next to Jon. He reached out and entangled his fingers in the tangled mess of Jon's hair, stroking his head slightly, knowing that Jon didn't question affection when he was sick and taking advantage of that. "Then I'll stay with you." </p>
<p>"Oh, no, Rich - " </p>
<p>Richie shushed him. "Don't complain." He replied, directing Jon's head onto his shoulder. Okay, maybe this was more than simply taking advantage, but it was worth it. </p>
<p>Jon huffed, but he didn't say a word, and Richie wanted to kiss him, then, to make all his fears and worries and nightmares disappear, but he didn't, and so he simply sat there, long after Jon had fallen asleep and the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. </p>
<p><strong>5. </strong> </p>
<p>They sat, side-by-side, and Richie was strumming his guitar and listening to Jon hum a nonsense lyrics before he tore the page from his notebook and tossed it onto the ground of their hotel room. </p>
<p>"Give me inspiration." Jon said, shaking his hair out his eyes, turning around so quick that he was merely a blur. "Tell me what you love most about Cher." </p>
<p>Richie pursed his lips. '<em>I don't love anything about her. She's a self-obsessed drama queen who doesn't even like sleeping with me for any other reason than appearances.' </em>"She's talented." He said. </p>
<p>Jon nodded. "<em>Aaannnnd?" </em></p>
<p>Biting back a sigh, Richie tilted his head and wondered what he loved most about the man in front of him. What were Jon's best qualities? Richie thought about it for a minute, mulling it over in his head. "She's intelligent, and persistent, and fights for the people that she loves." </p>
<p>"Great material." Jon twirled his pencil like a drumstick and dropped it. "Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver." </p>
<p>Richie watched him and desperately fought back the urge to grab him, yell out some nonsense love confession, and kiss Jon senseless, but knew he couldn't. </p>
<p>'<em>YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!!!' </em></p>
<p><em>"</em>You're welcome." </p>
<p>
  <strong>5 + 1. </strong>
</p>
<p>It was just like every other night as they came down from a concert. </p>
<p>Richie didn't know what made this night any different from the rest, but when he looked at Jon, it all came crashing down, and Richie suddenly became aware of how fragile the moment was, and how, if he didn't do it now, then Jon might move on with some girl and Richie wouldn't get this chance again, so he leaned toward, and lightly pecked Jon on the side of his face. </p>
<p>Time seemed to slip through Richie's fingers like sand, and Jon slowly turned, but instead of looking mad, he was smiling, and he said, "Well, it took you long enough." And before Richie could respond, Jon practically pushed Richie into the couch and claimed his lips as his own. </p>
<p>It was the best thing Richie could've asked for. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>